Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch
by Midnight stranger
Summary: Chap 3 up Continued after the Ootp. Harry makes some serious decisions which will change his life. New powers and a quest to fulfill the prophecy.
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch  
  
Chapter 1 : The Beginnings  
  
Harry was sitting in the Dursleys home. After the threat of Mad-eye Moody, his uncle hadn't dared to say something to him. But Harry couldn't care less.  
  
Sirius's death had affected Harry like nothing before. Not Cedric, not even his parent's deaths. He hadn't known them. But Sirius he had known well. Never had he thought that they were in a war and anything could happen; that he would have to sacrifice his loved one. All their lives were at stakes and Sirius' was one of them.  
  
Sirius had sacrificed his life for him as he had promised. Now that Harry was out of the initial feelings of shock and loss; he was filled with rage. He wanted revenge. His godfather would not be one of the many casualties in the war as Albus Dumbledore wanted him to be. No, he would make Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange pay.  
  
After Harry had returned from the Hogwarts, he remained sitting quietly in his bedroom, thinking about Sirius and ignoring the entire world. Now he had the seclusion he so craved for. He had to make some serious decisions.  
  
He now knew about the prophecy. He knew that either he had to kill the Dark Lord or get killed by him. He knew Voldemort wouldn't hesitate a second before casting the killing curse on him. He had two choices. First was that he kills Voldemort and rid the world of his evil or get killed by him in the process.  
  
Voldemort knew the prophecy and what he would do was clear to Harry as day. He would kill Harry first and then think about anything else. The biggest desire of Voldemort was to become immortal; and Harry was the only obstacle in the way.  
  
Second was that he run from Voldemort, as he had done before, and get himself killed anyway. He had always escaped by luck before.  
  
First his mother's protection, the two times he had faced Voldemort; when he was one year old and in his first year. Second, if it hadn't been Fawkes with Godric Gryffindor's sword he would've been killed by the Basilisk. In his fourth year, it was his luck that his and Voldemort's wands came from the same phoenix, thus saving him and creating the effect of priori incantatem.  
  
But how much more, he had always survived over the corpses of others; Cedric, Sirius, his parents. Now that won't happen. Harry had decided and this new line of action was what he admired most. He would defend himself and others close to him. And the best form of defense was offense.  
  
Voldemort had always tested him. Now he would see how much Voldemort can take.  
  
As soon as Harry had made his decision, he became totally at peace. He now knew what he had to do. He would avenge his godfather's death, fulfill the prophecy, kill Voldemort and get rid of him, and not be a puppet of Dumbledore. He would now make his own decisions.  
  
So, Harry had went to the Diagon Alley early in the summer and bought as many useful books as he could. He also bought some potions books and several ingredients. He didn't want to get his hatred for the potion's master get in the way of any skill he had with the subject.  
  
He proceeded to make some healing and disguise potions. He had found the recipe for the disguise potions in the 'Most Potent Potions'. These potions were not so difficult to brew. They randomly made some changes in one's features so he was not recognizable as his true identity.  
  
Harry found that he was truly gifted with the art of the potion making instead of what Snape told him all the time. The disguise potion lasted for three hours which were enough for Harry to go down the Knockturn Alley and get some supplies which clearly indicated that the person was up to no good.  
  
But Harry didn't care about anyone's opinion now. He will do what he has to. He could no longer run on Hagrid's 'what will come, will come' rule; he will prevent it to come.  
  
From a book he had gotten from Knockturn Alley, he found the spell to make the detection of underage wizardry impossible. So, Harry had been practicing all summer. Now he knew more about hexes and jinxes than Hermione.  
  
He hadn't reserved any specifics for the spells to learn. Many of them were illegal and cost a few months in Azkaban but he didn't care.  
  
Damn them if they thought he was going to play by their rules.  
  
Today was one such day and he sat practicing in his bedroom. He could now safely say that his knowledge of spells was enough as he had read all the books he bought. Plus he could make one of his own as words were only needed to focus, on which Harry was very good at.  
  
No, today he had another project. He had learned that people of old times could do wandless magic. It was also like focusing, just more difficult.  
  
He was currently gazing intensely at a spot on a paper; he had been for the past half hour. Nothing had happened yet but he wasn't about to give up now.  
  
Harry had never been the one to back away. His life, before, and after Hogwarts showed it. Tom Riddle hadn't been wrong to say that Harry and he shared a lot of things in common.  
  
It hadn't been easy for him either to gain the power that he did. He worked through all his years at Hogwarts and more and gained enough talent to dream about ruling the world. He immersed deep into the dark arts just like his ancestor and meanwhile himself became evil.  
  
Voldemort found refuge from his misery by inflicting the misery to others. Marauders had also been one of his targets.  
  
Harry shifted his attention again to the paper and imagined with all his will that the warm magical energy was leaving from his eyes and touching the paper. He was so deeply immersed in this that after a few moments he noticed that he had managed to burn the paper a little from where he was gazing so intently at it.  
  
He jumped with joy. It was working. He tried another few minutes to burn the paper when he felt it inside him.  
  
It was a strange feeling. An immense power built of pure energy without a form. It couldn't be given any name. It was just power. Not magical, not physical, not any other.  
  
It was like it was trapped in a room. How it can be trapped was beyond Harry. The power felt like it was very easy for it to crack earth itself in thousands of pieces. He felt the power leaking from the sides of the door. He reached that part of his brain cautiously when suddenly, the block which represented the door was blasted away and the raw energy engulfed Harry's mind and body and his consciousness left him to sink in the dark sea of oblivion.  
  
~*~ 


	2. Well atleast it is an update!

Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch  
  
Chapter 2 : A very uneventful chapter  
  
The perfectly normal house of #4 Privet Drive was looking perfectly normal as its people desired it to be. However it was for the rest of the on- lookers. Inside, pretty strange things were occurring.  
  
Harry Potter, the celebrity of the wizarding world and the nephew of Vernon and Petunia Dursley, was sitting in his chair looking at a piece of paper, when suddenly his eyes started glowing an emerald green. Suddenly they turned golden and golden sparks started coming out of them. The paper he was staring at suddenly burned to ashes and the ashes dispersed in the air.  
  
The golden light coming from his eyes spread all over his body like a wild fire. Soon he lost consciousness and his body turned a heap in the chair.  
  
The gold light came out of his body and for a second the whole house glowed golden before the light shimmered down.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry was standing in a void. He could not see anything beyond one foot. Suddenly the whole area glowed with a faint golden light.  
  
Harry saw that he was standing in front of a door. He raised his hand and placed it on the door knob. He had a shock. It wasn't like an electric shock and not powerful enough.  
  
It just felt like faint tremors of energy were passing through it but they were enough for him to quickly retreat his hand. Harry raised his hand again and this time he succeeded in opening the door.  
  
What he saw make him stare at it in awe for a few minutes. There in the middle of the room was an emerald light. You could only call it light. or fire. It couldn't qualify for anything else.  
  
Just a glance at it told Harry that it was a thing not to be meddled with. But some invisible force drew his feet towards it and before he knew it, he was standing directly in front of the flame.  
  
He stared at it in awe, before reaching towards it with his hand. As soon as he touched it he felt the pain unmatched by a thousand Cruciatus curses. He couldn't even draw his hand away from it.  
  
Soon the world turned into much familiar black.  
  
~*~  
  
Albus Dumbledore was very tired. He had been doing his errands which had become much more difficult now that Voldemort was back and was showing it completely.  
  
The biggest problem was Cornelius Fudge who was point blank the biggest jerk Dumbledore had ever seen. That egotistical git refused to work with the Order of the Phoenix just because he thought that Dumbledore would gain too much influence over the Aurors and his authority will go down.  
  
And he was true. When Dumbledore came into the scene, everyone else was forgotten. Dumbledore smiled tiredly. Despite all his work, he himself was a bit frightened about the recruits Voldemort was getting. It was in a ten to one ratio.  
  
People were too scared of Voldemort to fight against him. And Dumbledore couldn't blame them. He could only hope that the-boy-who-was-their-last- hope-against-Voldemort wouldn't give up. He had done everything to repulse him. He had manipulated him, hid things about his past from him and consequences had been bad.  
  
Just as he was thinking about Harry and his miserable life, he felt the wards at the #4 Privet Drive waver. This could only mean one thing; there was a huge magical energy there. Only Voldemort could've produced it; that is if he could. It was so powerful that for a moment Dumbledore couldn't move from where he was. Then he immediately came into action and flooed 12 Grimmauld place.  
  
Immediately, Lupin's face showed at the fireplace.  
  
"What is it, Albus?" He asked, laughing. Apparently, there was a light conversation going on before he called. He hated to disturb them but it was an emergency.  
  
"Remus, there was a huge magical activity at Harry's home. I don't know it could only mean trouble. And if it is indeed an attack, then." He trailed off.  
  
Lupin's face went white.  
  
"You-Know-Who is there?" He asked, dreading the answer.  
  
Albus nodded.  
  
"Quick. Get Tonks and inform Shacklebolt. Tell him to get the back up ready and wait for the signal. You and Tonks immediately reach #4 Privet Drive. I am going there as well, get Moody if you could." Albus quickly hurled orders at him. Lupin nodded once in acceptance and with that he was off.  
  
Dumbledore took a sock out of his cloak's pocket and said clearly.  
  
"No. 4 Privet Drive"  
  
With these words the portkey activated. Dumbledore felt the jerk behind the navel and the Headmaster's office of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was empty the next moment.  
  
Dumbledore appeared just outside the Dursley's home at #4 Privet Drive. He opened the door with the Alohomora spell and rushed inside, ready for any situation.  
  
He saw Harry's family sitting around the table having tea. Harry was not among them. He saw his suspicions coming true.  
  
He rushed at Vernon's side. He saw Harry's aunt see him and her eyes widened with fear. Vernon, seeing his wife's expressions turned around and came face to face with Dumbledore and Dumbledore saw his eyes fill with fear.  
  
However, before he could say anything, Dumbledore interrupted him.  
  
"I mean no harm, Mr. Dursley. Just tell me where Harry is?" Dumbledore asked Vernon impatiently.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Was the first sentence that left his lips. Then, with more control, he said.  
  
"Don't you know that your kind isn't welcome here." He growled.  
  
This man wasn't going to give him a straight answer. So Dumbledore faced Petunia.  
  
"Where is Harry?" He asked.  
  
Vernon yelled immediately.  
  
"Leave my wife out of this, you monster!"  
  
"Mr. Dursley, I mean no violence." He said.  
  
But Vernon couldn't hear a word said by the Dumbledore. He could only hear the threat he had been given at the end of the year. He hauled a chair and threw it at Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore erected a shield at the last second possible and the chair was immediately divided into a thousand pieces.  
  
Vernon Dursley looked dumbfounded.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled at him, and shook his head, despite the serious circumstances for his visit. He faced Petunia again and asked for Harry.  
  
Just then he heard a voice say.  
  
"I am right here, Professor Dumbledore."  
  
~*~  
  
AN: Very uneventful, I know. Not my favorite chapter. But I will be  
updating soon. ( 


	3. Default chapter title

Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch  
  
Chapter 3 : The Conversation  
  
Harry woke up to the sound of someone talking impatiently downstairs. He tried to recognize the voice. His head was killing him. Yet at the same time, he didn't feel a tad bit tired. In fact he felt a little over energized. It was like energy was drilled into him.  
  
Strangely, he remembered every detail of his dream vividly. He couldn't, however, place it anywhere. So, he put it at the back of his head. He would sort it out later.  
  
He could recognize the voice now. It was Professor Dumbledore!  
  
He moved out of his room and at the edge of the staircase.  
  
He heard Dumbledore ask aunt Petunia for him. He called out.  
  
"I am right here, Professor Dumbledore."  
  
He saw Dumbledore spin around and saw relief washing over his face.  
  
"Ah, Harry. I must say that you gave us quite a scare." He smiled.  
  
Just then he heard a loud bang and Lupin and Tonks came running through the door. They saw Professor Dumbledore first and started questioning him.  
  
"Albus, what happened to Harry?"  
  
"Is he alright?"  
  
"I have informed Shacklebolt. He will just be awaiting our signal."  
  
Then they seem to look wildly around the room and noticed Harry. Lupin immediately calmed down and breathed a sigh of relief. Tonks however was another matter.  
  
"Harry!" She cried.  
  
"Yes as you can see, Harry is safe and sound."  
  
"Remus, Nymphadora you may return to the order headquarters. Don't worry about Harry. He's with me. I'll take good care of him." Dumbledore said, sobering up.  
  
Remus nodded once, throwing a worried glance towards Harry, before dragging a protesting Tonks out of the house.  
  
"Now Harry. Can we talk somewhere else, please?" He asked pleasantly.  
  
"Of course Professor," Harry replied.  
  
Fifteen minutes later found them sitting on a bench in a nearby park, without any prying ears; in other words, ready to talk.  
  
"Harry, do you know why I came here?" Professor Dumbledore asked Harry.  
  
"No." He replied honestly.  
  
"You see Harry; I was in my office when I noticed a huge magical surge in your house. I immediately came here, thinking that perhaps the Death Eaters had attacked you. But as you can see, that is not the case." Dumbledore gazed at Harry.  
  
"Now that I think, it was not even possible for Voldemort to create that much of a magical tension in the house. I must ask you if you have anything to tell me about it." He gazed in Harry's eyes intently, trying to find some guilt, any emotion.  
  
"No sir, I don't know what you are talking about." Harry replied all too innocently. It was very easy for him to hide his true emotions. Before Hogwarts, he had that mask on all the time. After going to Hogwarts, he saw no need to wear it. But now the dark times were coming and he would have to practice it again.  
  
Dumbledore gazed the same penetrating gaze at Harry but could find nothing but innocence, perhaps more than normal innocence. He couldn't point it but something was wrong. Something was different.  
  
"Okay then." He said, breaking his gaze.  
  
Harry tried hard not to take a breath of relief. The infamous gaze of Dumbledore had unnerved him a bit. His instinct had told him not to tell Dumbledore about his dream and he had done just that.  
  
"Harry there is one more thing I must discuss with you before heading off." Dumbledore said.  
  
"I just realized that if it really was an attack, you had not known how to hold off the Death Eaters until the help came."  
  
"About time," Harry snorted. Dumbledore looked at him gravely but continued.  
  
"I think we should train you in dueling. It is for that purpose that I invite you to stay at Grimmauld place for the rest of the summer and train with myself and other Order members." Dumbledore said, thinking that there was no way that Harry could refuse. So he was clearly shocked when Harry said.  
  
"I would really like to accept that Professor. However, I have quite a few things to sort out. Would you mind if I owl you when I was ready."  
  
"That will do, Harry. But if you don't mind can I know about these things." Dumbledore asked curiously.  
  
"I am not obliged to tell you everything." Harry answered harshly, his anger suddenly flaring up. How could he ask that of him when he hid so many things from him for fifteen years?  
  
Dumbledore was certainly taken aback. Harry had only once used this tone with him before and it was after the Department of Mysteries event. The boy had changed. He needed a different approach. Sirius was clearly very dear to him.  
  
They sat silently for a few minutes before Harry stood up.  
  
"I think I'll just leave then."  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Here I have something for you." He extracted a heavy letter from his robe and passed it to Harry.  
  
Harry saw curiously at it. These were his O.W.L results, he realized. He nodded at Dumbledore before setting off towards his uncle's home.  
  
~*~ 


End file.
